I Go To The Future To Change Our Destiny
by Hikaa
Summary: [PROGRESS] Sehun pergi kemasa depan dengan bantuan malaikat pelindungnya untuk memperbaiki dan mengubah takdirnya bersama Jongin, gadis yang sangat mencintainya tapi selalu ia sakiti. Bisakah ia mengubah takdirnya agar menjadi lebih baik bersama Jongin? [HunKai/KrisKai/HunStal]
1. The Beginning

_**I Go To The Future To Change Our Destiny**_

 _ **Starring :**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Wu Yi Fan & Krystal Jung**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Sehun pergi kemasa depan dengan bantuan malaikat pelindungnya untuk memperbaiki dan mengubah takdirnya bersama Jongin, gadis yang sangat mencintainya tapi selalu ia sakiti. Bisakah ia mengubah takdirnya agar menjadi lebih baik bersama Jongin?**_

.

.

.

.

~ o ~

.

.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Masuk." Sehun mempersilahkan seseorang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya untuk segera masuk. Ia berdecak kesal. Ia sedang sangat sibuk saat ini, dan berani-beraninya orang itu mengganggunya.

" _Annyeong_ , Sehun- _ah_. Kau sudah makan siang? Kuharap belum karena aku sudah membuatkan makanan _special_ untukmu hari ini." Ucap seorang gadis berkulit _tan_ dengan semangat sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu ruang kerja tunangannya.

Gadis _tan_ itu bernama Kim Jongin, seorang gadis yang sudah bertunangan selama empat bulan belakangan dengan seorang pria pucat yang sedang menatapnya datar tanpa minat.

Mereka di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Keluarga Kim setuju untuk menjodohkan Jongin dengan Sehun karena mereka tahu, sudah sejak lama Jongin mencintai Sehun, walaupun Sehun tak membalas cinta puteri mereka. Maka dari itu mereka berfikir untuk menikahkan Jongin dengan Sehun, mungkin Sehun bisa mencintai Jongin seiring berjalannya waktu.

Sedangkan keluarga Oh setuju untuk menjodohkan Sehun dengan Jongin karena mereka merasa Jongin adalah gadis yang tepat untuk Sehun. Gadis itu tak menyerah dengan perasaan cintanya pada Sehun walaupun putera mereka selalu bersikap kasar padanya.

Tapi rencana perjodohan itu mendapatkan perlawanan dari Sehun, pria pucat itu dengan tegas menolak rencana bodoh untuknya.

Maka kedua belah pihak keluarga memutuskan untuk memberi Sehun dan Jongin waktu 6 bulan untuk mendekatkan diri masing-masing dalam ikatan pertunangan. Setelah 6 bulan waktu pendekatan beralu, Sehun dan Jongin diperbolehkan nemutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan rencana perjodohan ini atau membatalkannya. Tapi pertunangan ini sudah berjalan selama empat bulan, dan tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan tetap melanjutkannya, ia masih sangat membenci Jongin. Apalagi ia juga sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ya, aku belum makan, tapi tapi aku tak berminat memakan makanan buatanmu itu." Jawab Sehun sinis dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat seorang gadis _tan_ di hadapannya menciut.

"Tapi aku sudah memasakan sup rumput laut special untukmu, Hun. Hari ini kau kan berulang tahun." Ucap Jongin pelan. Walaupun sudah terlalu sering mendapat tatapan tajam dan perkataan sinis dari Sehun, tetap saja ia masih merasa takut.

"Aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku bersama Krystal malam ini. Jadi kau pulanglah. Aku muak melihat wajah penjilatmu itu." Lagi-lagi Sehun menjawabnya dengan sinis dan menyakitkan, membuat seorang gadis di hadapannya meneteskan air matanya.

Ia tak habis fikir dengan gadis bodoh di hadapannya ini, sudah jelas-jelas ia sangat menolak cinta dan keberadaanya, tapi gadis ini masih saja _keukeuh_ berusaha mendapat perhatiannya.

"T-tapi, Hun-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi dari sini atau aku tak akan ragu berbuat kasar padamu." Usirnya lagi dengan kata-kata yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Jongin.

"B-baiklah aku akan segera pergi. Ini, aku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya, makanlah." Ucap Jongin mengalah. Ia meletakan sekotak besar makanan yang ia buat untuk Sehun di atas meja kerja pria pucat itu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Hun. Dan, selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Jongin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar yang ada di ruang kerja Sehun.

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan keheningan. _Cih_. Mana mungkin ia mau memakan masakan yang dibuatkan gadis yang sangat ia benci.

Ia sudah sangat membenci Jongin sejak mereka masih kecil. Ia masih sangat ingat awal mula ia dan gadis bodoh itu bertemu, dan ia masih menyesali hari itu.

 _ **~ Flashback Start ~**_

" _Eomma, kenapa ada mobil sangat besar berhenti di depan rumah kita?" Sehun kecil bertanya pada sang eomma yang sedang memasak di dapur._

" _Eoh? Mobil besar? Aah, itu mobil yang mengangkut barang-barang tetangga baru kita, Hun. Kau tahu rumah kakek Kim di seberang rumah kita?" Jelas sang eomma yang di akhiri sebuah pertanyaan untuknya._

" _Eum. Aku tahu eomma." Jawab Sehun kecil sambil menganggukan kepalanya lucu._

" _Anak dan cucu paman Kim yang akan menempati rumah itu setelah kakek Kim meninggal bulan lalu." Jelas Eomma-nya pelan._

" _Oooh. Begitu." Jawab Sehun mengerti._

" _Eomma dengar mereka mempunyai dua orang anak yang umurnya tidak berjauhan denganmu, eomma harap kau bisa berteman dengan mereka." Tambah sang eomma._

" _Jinjja, eomma? Aaah, aku senang sekali, eomma. Akhirnya aku mempunyai teman bermain selain Luhan hyung." Ucap Sehun senang._

" _Memangnya kenapa dengan hyung?" Ucap seorang anak kecil lainnya yang berjalan masuk ke dapur rumah keluarga Oh._

" _Hyung menyebalkan. Hyung sering meninggalkanku dan memilih bermain dengan Minseok noona." Jawab Sehun sambil mengembungkan pipi putihnya._

 _Ia kesal sekali dengan hyung-nya ini yang lebih memilih bermain dengan noona gemuk anak tetangga._

" _Tentu saja hyung lebih memilih bermain bersama Minseok. Minseok itu cantik dan sudah besar, jadi dia tidak cengeng sepertimu." Jawab Luhan menyebalkan._

" _Eomma, hyung mengataiku cengeng." Adu Sehun pada sang eomma yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton dalam perseteruan kecil kedua puteranya._

" _Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik kalian datangi rumah kakek Kim, lalu berkenalanlah dengan anak-anak ahjussi dan ahjumma Kim. Siapa tahu kalian bisa bersahabat dengan mereka." Jawab sang eomma menengahi pertengkaran yang ia yakini akan membuat putera bungsunya menangis sebentar lagi._

" _Ne, eomma." Ucap Luhan menurut, bahkan anak laki-laki kelas lima SD itu sudah berjalan kearah pintu keluar._

" _Eomma, aku tak ingin bersama Luhan hyung, dia pasti akan menjahiliku lagi." Tolah Sehun dengan sedikit aegyo._

" _Aigooo, uri Sehunie imut sekali. Jha, ikuti saja hyungmu. Sana." Usir sang eomma setelah sebelumnya mencubit gemas pipi putih Sehun hingga berubah warna menjadi merah._

" _Ne." Ucap Sehun pasrah._

" _Luhan hyung, tunggu aku." Tambahnya dengan suara cukup kencang agar bisa didengar hyung-nya yang sedang memakai sandal luar rumah di depan pintu utama._

" _Cepatlah!" Jawab Luhan sedikit kesal._

" _Aigoo, puteraku manis-manis sekali." Ucap sang eomma sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia melanjutkan masaknya yang sempat tertunda. Ia juga berfikir untuk memasakan makanan special untuk di berikan pada tetangga barunya sebagai penyambutan._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Hyung, mana anak-anak yang di katakan eomma?" Sehun kecil bertanya pada hyung-nya yang hanya berdiri di depan pagar rumah kakek Kim._

" _Hyung tidak tahu, Hun. Mungkin mereka sedang tidur siang. Lebih baik kita pulang saja, Hun." Jawab Luhan asal. Pasalnya sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia dan adiknya berdiri disini dan ia belum melihat kedua anak yang dikatakan eomma-nya. Ia hanya melihat beberapa orang dewasa yang sedang sibuk mengangkat-angkat barang disana._

" _Eoh! Ada teman main baru!" Seruan seorang anak laki-laki dari dalam garasi rumah kakek Kim mengentikan langkah Luhan dan Sehun yang berniat pulang, mereka membalikan badannya kearah rumah kakek Kim dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki bermata bulat sedang mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah mereka._

" _Jongin-ah, kita kedatangan teman baru. Cepat kesini." Ucap anak kecil bermata bulat itu lagi, kali ini ia mengatakannya sambil mengibaskan tangannya kearah dalam rumah. Sepertinya ia sedang memanggil seseorang._

" _Mana teman baru kita, oppa?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan yang sedang memeluk dua boneka beruang besar berwarna cokelat, ia terlihat kesulitan membawa dua boneka beruang itu._

" _Itu.. Itu.. Yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar." Tunjuk anak laki-laki itu lagi pada Luhan dan Sehun yang hanya diam memandangi kakak beradik itu._

 _Lalu setelahnya mereka bisa melihat anak lelaki itu berlari kearah mereka dengan menggandeng tangan adik perempuannya._

" _Annyeong. Aku Kim Chanyeol, kelas empat. Dan ini adikku Jongin, dia baru kelas tiga. Salam kenal." Ucap Chanyeol bersemangat sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan dan Sehun._

" _Annyeong juga, Chanyeol. Aku Luhan, kelas lima. Salam kenal juga." Balas Luhan dengan mata berbinar, ia juga mengulurkan tanggannya untuk menjabat tangan yang Chanyeol ulurkan._

" _Annyeong, Jongin. Aku Luhan, panggil saja Luhan oppa. Aigoo, kau imut sekali." Lalu Luhan beralih pada seorang anak kecil perempuan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan antusias yang lucu._

" _Annyeong juga, Luhan oppa." Jongin membalas perkenalan Luhan dengan senyuman manis. Kemudian matanya beralih pada anak lelaki lain yang hanya diam di hadapannya._

" _Annyeong, namaku Jongin. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jongin ramah. Gadis kecil itu juga menampilkan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki._

" _Aku Sehun." Tapi Sehun menjawabnya dengan singkat dan datar. Entahlah, ia merasa tidak suka dengan gadis kecil di hadapannya ini._

" _Yak! Sehun. Kenapa kau sedikit sekali menjawabnya. Akan kuadukan pada eomma." Seru Luhan kesal. Adiknya ini kenapa sih? Menyebalkan sekali sikapnya. Padahal kan Jongin manis sekali._

" _Aku mau pulang saja, hyung." Tapi Sehun mengabaikan perkataan hyung-nya. Ia hanya membalikan badannya dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya._

" _Maafkan Sehun, ya. Dia memang menyebalkan." Sayup-sayup Sehun bisa mendengar suara hyung-nya yang memita maaf pada kedua anak kecil itu._

 _ **~ Flashback End ~**_

 _Trak_

Sehun meletakan kotak makan yang Jongin berikan padanya diatas meja sekretarisnya, Zitao.

"Makanlah. Ini masakan buatan gadis bodoh itu lagi. Aku tak akan memakannya." Ucap Sehun menyebalkan.

" _Aigoo_. Kau jahat sekali, Hun. Apa salahnya kau makan saja masakan Jongin? Kenapa kau selalu memberikannya padaku? Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Jongin kau tahu?!" Jawab Zitao panjang lebar.

Pria China itu hanya merasa tak habis fikir dengan sahabatnya sejak SMA. Jongin sangat mencintai Sehun dengan tulus, tapi kenapa Sehun selalu membenci Jongin tanpa alasan?

Dan yang membuatnya semakin heran adalah Sehun lebih memilih Krystal, gadis matre itu. _Haaah_.

"Sampai mati pun aku tak akan mau memakan masakan gadis itu." Ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau tahu, Hun? Masakan Jongin itu enak sekali _lho_. Sebenarnya aku merasa senang selalu kau berikan makanan-makanan lezat ini, hanya saja aku merasa kasihan padamu yan tidak bisa memakan makanan selezat ini seumur hidup. Haha." Ucap Zitao menyindir, membuat Sehun kesal saja.

"Aku tak peduli. Lagipula masakan Krystal juga sangat lezat." Jawab Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Kau yakin itu masakannya? Bukan masakan _chef_ yang ia sebagai akui masakannya?" Ucap Zitao dengan seringai menyebalkan diwajahnya.

"Sialan kau, panda!" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan kesal. Setelahnya ia kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan Zitao yang sedang tertawa keras hingga meneteskan air mata.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tuut. Tuut. Tuut._

" _Aish_. Kemana saja Krystal itu?! Kenapa sulit sekali menghubunginya. _Ck_." Sehun berdecak keras. Sudah lebih dari lima belas kali ia berusaha menelpon kekasihnya itu, tapi hanya suara ' _tuut_ ' panjang yang ia terima.

"Sudahlah, Hun. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja makan siangmu. Jangan terlalu memikirkan gadis matre itu. Aku yakin sekali dia sedang sibuk dengan seorang pria di suatu tempat saat ini." Ucap Zitao santai ditangah kegiatannya menyuapkan makanan yang Jongin masakan untuk Sehun kedalam mulutnya.

"Diam kau! Jangan menuduh kekasihku sembarangan seperti itu. Atau kau akan kupecat sekarang juga." Sungut Sehun kesal.

" _Chi_. Mau memecatku? Kau yakin mampu meng _handle_ pekerjaanmu tanpaku?!" Jawab Zitao semakin menyebalkan.

" _Haahh_. Benar-benar! Kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan manusia sepertimu?! Sial sekali aku." Gerutu Sehun dengan suara keras.

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja makanmu. Pusing sekali aku melihatmu berkutat dengan _handphone_ mu terus dari tadi."

"Aku sedang merasa khawatir. Tadi pagi Krystal menelponku, ia meminta izin untuk tidak masuk kantor karena ia sedang sakit."

"Kau yakin dia benar-benar sakit? Bukan sedang bersenang-senang dengan seorang pria diluar sana? _Cih_."

"Terserahlah." Sehun menurut, ia meletakan ponselnya diatas meja, lalu mulai memakan makanan yang sudah ada di depan matanya dengan tenang.

"Nanti malam kau akan merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan keluarga Oh dan keluarga Kim kan?" Tanya Zitao memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja. Mana bisa aku melawan kata-kata appa." Jawab Sehun dengan malas. Ia kesal sekali mengingatnya.

"Tak apa, Hun. Dengan begitu kau bisa lebih dekat dengan keluarga Jongin. Itu baik untukmu yang akan segera menikah dengannya."

"Jangan menempatkan nama Jongin dan menikah dalam satu kalimat, aku benci mendengarnya." Sungut Sehun kesal.

"Terserahmu lah, Hun." Jawan Zitao malas.

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang gadis dengan rambut pirangnya sedang mengerang nikmat dibawah tubuh kekar seorang pria tampan diatas ranjang.

Gadis itu adalah Krystal, wanita yang sangat Sehun cintai. Ia sedang melakukan kegiatan rutinnya dengan sang suami.

Ya, gadis itu telah menikah dengan seorang Kim Myungsoo sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

Ia sengaja mendekati Sehun karena pria pucat itu adalah presdir ditempatnya bekerja saat ini. Ia berfikir, kalau ia berkencan dengan Sehun, ia pasti akan mudah diangkat menjadi karyawan tetap di _Empire House_.

Menjadi karyawan kontrak di perusahaan sebesar itu tidak membuatnya merasa puas. Apalagai ia sedang sangat membutuhkan uang, karena sang suami yang tidak mau berkerja. Maka ia lah yang harus mencari uang dengan bekerja untuk memenuhi biaya hidupnya dengan sang suami.

Ia akan bertahan menjadi kekasih Sehun sampai pria itu mengankatnya menjadi karyawan tetap di perusahaan itu. Dan setelahnya, _boom_. Ia akan meninggalkan pria pucat itu, ia hanya mencintai pria yang sedang memeluknya erat ini sampai mati. Bodoh sekali Sehun mempercayai kata-katanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam itu seluruh anggota keluarga Oh dan Kim berkumpul dan saling bercengkrama di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Oh yang cukup luas untu merayakan ulang tahun Sehun yang ke 24 tahun.

Keluarga Oh sengaja mengundang Jongin sekeluarga karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi keluarga besar.

Setelah makan malam perayaan ulang tahun Sehun berakhir, semua orang memisahkan diri masing-masing. Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur rumah keluarga Oh dan mencuci semua piring yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk makan malam. Ia mulai mencuci tumpukan piring itu sendirian.

Pasalnya _Appa_ dan _eomma_ -nya sedang serius membicarakan rencana pernikahannya dan Sehun bersama _Appa_ dan _eomma_ Sehun di ruang keluarga.

Sehun juga sedang mengobrol entah apa itu bersama Luhan _oppa_ dan Chanyeol _oppa_ di dekat kolam ikan koi yang dipelihara Tuan Oh.

Tadi Minseok _eonni_ -isteri Luhan- sempat menawarkan bantuan padanya, tapi dengan tegas ia menolak. Tentu saja, Minseok _eonni_ sedang hamil besar, mana mungkin ia membiarkan seorang wanita yang sedang hamil besar berdiri berpuluh-puluh menit untuk mencuci piring.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencuci tumpukan piring itu sendiri, setelahnya mungkin ia akan menemui Minseok _eonni_ yang sedang beristirahat di ruang tengah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku yakin sekali nanti malam Barcelona akan menang lagi melawan Manchaster United, _hyung_." Ucap Chanyeol berapi-api. Kalau sudah membicarakan tentang sepak bola bersama Luhan hyung ia memang selalu bersemangat seperti ini.

Apalagi nanti malam _club_ _favorite_ nya akan bertemu _club_ _favorite_ Luhan hyung di pertandingan semi final _Champion_ _League_.

"Tidak mungkin, Chanyeol- _ah_. Aku yakin sekali malam ini _MU_ lah yang menang. Rooney sedang dalam performa terbaiknya saat ini." Jawab Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Teruslah bermimpi, _hyung_. Kau lupa nanti malam _trio_ _MSN_ akan diturunkan? Bek _MU_ pasti kuwalahan menghadapi Messi." Ucap Chanyeol bersemangat. Ia yakin sekali Barcelona yang akan menang malam ini.

"Terserahmu lah, Chan. Tapi aku yakin sekali _MU_ yang akan menang."

" _Anii_. _Barça_ yang akan menang, _hyung_."

"Tidaaak. _Setan Merah_ yang akan-"

"Aku ke dapur dulu, _hyung_. Mau mengambil minum. Aku haus mendengar kalian mendebatkan hal yang tidak kumengerti." Ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh gerutuan yang Sehun katakan.

Sehun memang tidak mengerti tentang sepak bola sama sekali. Menurutnya sepak bola itu permainan bodoh yang di persulit dengan banyaknya aturan-aturan main. Bayangkan saja, ada dua puluh dua pria dewasa berlari kesana-kemari di lapangan yang super luas itu hanya untuk memperebutkan sebuah bola, lalu setelah mendapatkan bolanya bukan ia bawa pulang atau apa tapi malah ia tendang jauh. Sangat bodoh kan.

"Ya sudah, bawakan _hyung_ jus jeruk yang sangat dingin ya, Hun." Ucap Luhan, ia mengerti sekali adiknya itu pasti bosan mendengar obrolannya dengan Chanyeol tentang sepak bola.

"Hm. Kau mau kubawakan apa, Chanyeol _hyung_?" Sehun mengiyakan permintaan _hyung_ nya, setelah itu ia beralih pada pria tinggi yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kopi saja, Hun. Minta saja Jongin untuk membuatkanku kopi, kopi buatannya adalah _favorite_ ku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar.

"Baiklah." Sehun mengakhiri.

Kemudian pria pucat itu berjalan masuk melewati ruang keluarga yang sedang ditempati _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya juga _appa_ dan _eomma_ Jongin untuk membicarakan hal yang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

Ia hanya berlalu melewati keempat orang tua itu. Ia haus sekali, jadi lebih baik segera ke dapur dan mengambil air minum yang sangat dingin.

 _Aah_ , membayangkannya saja membuat Sehun tak tahan.

Saat tiba di dapur, Sehun melihat Jongin yang sedang mencuci setumpuk piring, mangkuk dan gelas sambil sesekali bergumam menyanyi.

Tapi Sehun tak mempedulikan itu, ia langsung berjalan menghampiri lemari es lalu membukanya dan mengambil sebotol jus jeruk _instant_ lalu meminumnya di depan lemari es tersebut.

Tapi karena Sehun minumnya dengan terburu-buru hingga banyak air yang tumpah kelantai.

"Sial. Kenapa bisa tumpah dengan sangat banyak." Gerutunya pelan. Ia segera mencari kain lap untuk mengeringkan lantai. Tapi setelah mencari diseluruh sudut dapur, ia tidak menemukan kain lap apapun.

"Hei, kau. Segera keringkan lantainya." Karena kesal, Sehun menyuruh Jongin untuk segera mengeringkan lantai itu.

"Bailah, Hun. Aku akan mengeringkannya setelah selesai mencuci semua piringnya. Tanganku licin dengan sabun." Jawab Jongin dengan senyuman, ia juga menunjukan kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi busa sabun pada Sehun.

"Terserah. Oh iya, Chanyeol _hyung_ menyuruhmu membuatkan kopi untuknya sekarang." Tambah Sehun dengan tampang datarnya.

"Oke-oke. Kau kembali lah kedalam. Aku akan membuatkan kopi dan mengantarkannya pada Chanyeol _oppa_." Jawab Jongin dengan senyuman manis yang masih bertahan dibibir tebalnya.

Sehun tak peduli dengan kata-kata yang Jongin ucapkan. Ia mengambil sebotol jus jeruk pesanan Luhan _hyung_ , lalu berjalan kembali ke arah taman belakang.

 _Brugh_

Sehun jatuh terpeleset diatas lantai basah yang tadi ia tumpahkan air minum. Ia atuh pingsan karena kepalanya terbentur lantai.

"ASTAGA, SEHUN!" Jongin sangat terkejut mendengar suara debuman keras dari arah depan kulkas. Saat ia menoleh, ia langsung memekik spontan karena melihat Sehun tergeletak diatas lantai basah di depan kulkas.

Semua orang yg mendengar suara pekikan Jongin langsung berlari kedapur dan terkejut melihat Sehun tergeletak di lantai dapur dengan kepala yang berada di atas paha Jongin, juga Jongin yang terus memanggil nama Sehun sambil sesekali menepuk pelan pipi pucat Sehun.

" _Waeyo_ , Jong? Kenapa Sehun bisa tergeletak di sini?" Tanya Luhan pada Jongin dengan heran.

"T-adi-tadi aku sedang mencuci piring, lalu Sehun datang untuk minum, tapi ia menumpahkan air minumnya. Lalu-lalu, ia menyuruhku untuk segera mengeringkannya, t-tapi karena aku sedang mencuci piring, aku bilang nanti. Setelah itu, a-aku kembali mencuci piring. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara debuman dan terkejut melihat Sehun sudah pingsan. _Eotteohke_ , _oppa_?" Jelas Jongin dengan berlinang air mata. Ia merasa bersalah. Andai saja ia segera mengeringkan lantai itu, Sehun pasti tidak akan terpeleset dan pingsan seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, aku yang membuat Sehun pingsan." Lanjutnya dengan suara parau.

Nyonya Oh yang mendengar itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang terduduk di lantai dapurnya.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , sayang. Ini bukan kesalahanmu, ini salah Sehun sendiri. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Sehun akan baik-baik saja, percaya pada _eommonim_." Ucap nyonya Oh berusaha menenangkan Jongin.

"Luhan dan Chanyeol, segera bawa Sehun ke kamarnya, lalu baringkan ia dikasurnya." Perintah tuan Oh langsung dituruti oleh kedua pria dewasa yang tadi di perintah.

Luhan dan Chanyeol segera mengangkat dan menggotong tubuh tinggi Sehun menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Kemudian semua orang mengikuti masuk kedalam kamar Sehun, kecuali Minseok yang segera berjalan kearah ruang tengah untuk mengambil minyak angin yang disimpan di dalam kotak obat diruangan itu.

"Ini, _eomma_ , minyak anginnya." Ucap Minseok saat masuk kekamar Sehun sambil membawa sebotol kecil minyak angin, kemudian memberikannya pada sang ibu mertua.

" _Eum_ , _gomawo_ Minseok- _ah_." Jawab Nyonya Oh yang di respon sebuah senyuman oleh Minseok.

"Sadarlah, nak. Kau membuat Jongin sangat khawatir." Ucap Nyonya Oh sambil mengusapkan minyak angin tersebut di bawah hidung mancung puteranya, berharap Sehun segera sadar.

Tapi tiga jam telah berlalu dan segala macam upaya untuk membuat Sehun sadar tidak juga membuahkan hasil, maka tuan Oh memutuskan untuk membawa Sehun kerumah sakit saat itu juga.

"Lebih baik kita bawa Sehun ke rumah sakit saja, _appa_ takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya." Ucapan Tuan Oh langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari semua orang yang ada, kecuali Jongin, karena gadis itu sedang menangis saat ini.

Tangisan Jongin semakin keras dan isakannya juga mulai menguat. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Sehun akan baik-baik saja, kau jangan khawatir. Percaya pada _eomma_." Kini giliran nyonya Kim yang berusaha menenangkan Jongin.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun segera di baringkan di atas bangsal beroda yang akan membawanya menuju ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Luhan dan Chanyeol membantu para perawat untuk melarikan bangsal Sehun menuju ruang UGD.

Semua orang ikut berlari di belakang bangsal beroda milik Sehun, mengikuti para perawat yang membawa Sehun.

"Maaf, tuan dan nyonya. Anda tidak bisa masuk ke dalam ruang _Emergency_." Ucapan seorang perawat wanita menghentikan semua orang untuk terus berlari.

"Anda bisa menunggu pemeriksaannya di ruang tunggu, Terimakasih." Tambah perawat wanita itu lagi.

Semua orang memutuskan untuk duduk dan menunggu di ruang tunggu yang di sediakan oleh rumah sakit dengan cemas. Jongin juga sudah bisa menghentikan tangisannya, gadis itu tengah sibuk memanjatkan doa-doa untuk keselamatan Sehun pada Tuhan.

 _Cklek_

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka setelah tertutup lebih dari satu jam yang lalu, membuat semua orang spontan berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri sang dokter yang menangani Sehun keluar dari ruang UGD dengan ekspresi bingung yangg sangat kentara di wajahnya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan putera saya, dok?" Tanya nyonya Oh dengan khawatir, pasalnya ia tak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi lewat ekspresi yang diberikan sang dokter.

"Maafkan saya, nyonya. Saya belum bisa mendiagnosa apa yang terjadi pada putera anda. Saya sudah melakukan pemeriksaan secara berulang sejak tadi dan saya tidak menemukan kenjangalan apapun dalam tubuh tuan Sehun." Jelas sang dokter panjang lebar.

"Apa maksud anda, dokter? Adik saya baik-baik saja kan?" Luhan mengutarakan pertanyaannya pada seorang dokter di hadapannya, ia hanya merasa tak bisa menangkap hal apa yang dokter ini maksudkan.

"Begini, tuan. Tadi kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan berkali-kali pada pasien, tapi keadaan tubuhnya baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lebam yang kami temukan pada kepala belakangnya yang mungkin disebabkan benturan pada lantai. Dan yang mengherankan adalah keadaan pasien saat ini yang seperti keadaan kita semua saat sedang tertidur, saya sudah mencoba membangunkan pasien dari 'tidur'nya tapi tidak membuahkan hasil." Jelas dokter paruh baya itu lagi.

Semua orang yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mematung. Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?

"Jadi saya menyarankan agar pasien segera di pindahkan ke ruang inap dan segera di lakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Tapi jika dalam waktu 24 jam pasien belum juga siuman, maka dengan berat hati saya tetapkan pasien dalam keadaan koma." Tambah dokter itu lagi.

" _Mwo_?! Anda bercanda? Sehun hanya terpepeset dan sedikit terbentur lantai. Mana mungkin ia bisa koma?!" Ucap Chanyeol tak percaya. Mana mungkin seperti itu.

"Maka dari itu saya menyarankan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Maaf, tuan dan nyonya, saya harus segera bergegas, banyak pasien yang harus saya tangani." Setelah membungkukan tubuhnya sopan, sang dokter pergi meninggalkan dua keluarga itu.

Semua orang yang sedang terdiam keheranan dibuat terkejut oleh suara isakan keras yang Jongin keluarkan.

"Hiks. Ini salahku. Hiks." Ucap Jongin disela-sela tangisannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Hai hai hai, saya bawa fanfic semi-fantasi berchaper nih. Ada yang suka? Semoga kalian suka ya. Hehe :)_

 _ **Note tambahan:**_

 _1._ _ **Barcelona**_ _: Klub sepak bola asal Spanyol._

 _2._ _ **Manchaster**_ _ **United**_ _ **(MU)**_ _: Klub sepak bola asal Inggris_

 _3._ _ **Rooney (Wayne Rooney)**_ _: Pemain bola berposisi sebagai penyerang asal Inggris yang bermain untuk Manchester United._

 _4._ _ **Trio MSN (Messi Suarez Neymar):**_ _Tiga penyerang utama Barcelona._

 _5._ _ **Bek**_ _: Posisi bertahan dalam permainan sepak bola._

 _6._ _ **Messi (Lionel Messi)**_ _: Pemain bola berposisi sebagai penyerang asal Argentina yang bermain untuk Barcelona._

 _7._ _ **Barça (re: Barsya)**_ _: Sebutan akrab dari Klub Barcelona._

 _8._ _ **Setan Merah (The Red Devil)**_ _: Julukan klub Manchester United._

 _9._ _ **Champion League**_ _: Pertandingan kelas satu antar klub-klub sepak bola Eropa tertentu (Yang berhasil lolos seleksi)._


	2. Coma, Guardian Angel and Future?

_**I Go To The Future To Change Our Destiny**_

 _ **Starring :**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Wu Yi Fan - Krystal Jung**_

 _ **and Suho as Guardian Angle**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Sehun pergi kemasa depan dengan bantuan malaikat pelindungnya untuk memperbaiki dan mengubah takdirnya bersama Jongin, gadis yang sangat mencintainya tapi selalu ia sakiti. Bisakah ia mengubah takdirnya agar menjadi lebih baik bersama Jongin?**_

.

.

.

.

~ o ~

.

.

.

.

 _ **~ Previous Chapter ~**_

"Apa maksud anda, dokter? Adik saya baik-baik saja kan?" Luhan mengutarakan pertanyaannya pada seorang dokter di hadapannya, ia hanya merasa tak bisa menangkap hal apa yang dokter ini maksudkan.

"Begini, tuan. Tadi kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan berkali-kali pada pasien, tapi keadaan tubuhnya baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lebam yang kami temukan pada kepala belakangnya yang mungkin disebabkan benturan pada lantai. Dan yang mengherankan adalah keadaan pasien saat ini yang seperti keadaan kita semua saat sedang tertidur, saya sudah mencoba membangunkan pasien dari 'tidur'nya tapi tidak membuahkan hasil." Jelas dokter paruh baya itu lagi.

Semua orang yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mematung. Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?

"Jadi saya menyarankan agar pasien segera di pindahkan ke ruang inap dan segera di lakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Tapi jika dalam waktu 24 jam pasien belum juga siuman, maka dengan berat hati saya tetapkan pasien dalam keadaan koma." Tambah dokter itu lagi.

" _Mwo_?! Anda bercanda? Sehun hanya terpepeset dan sedikit terbentur lantai. Mana mungkin ia bisa koma?!" Ucap Chanyeol tak percaya. Mana mungkin seperti itu.

"Maka dari itu saya menyarankan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Maaf, tuan dan nyonya, saya harus segera bergegas, banyak pasien yang harus saya tangani." Setelah membungkukan tubuhnya sopan, sang dokter pergi meninggalkan dua keluarga itu.

Semua orang yang sedang terdiam keheranan dibuat terkejut oleh suara isakan keras yang Jongin keluarkan.

"Hiks. Ini salahku. Hiks." Ucap Jongin disela-sela tangisannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Semua orang yang mendengar _vonis_ sang dokter merasa terkejut dan tidak percaya. Seseorang bisa dinyatakan dalam keadaan koma hanya karena ia terpeleset di dapur. Lelucon macam apa itu?!

Tapi tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menuruti apa kata sang dokter. Maka Sehun di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap malam itu juga. Dan kini mereka semua sedang berada di dalam ruang inap Sehun, memandangi tubuh sang pria pucat yang hanya terbaring di atas bangsal rumah sakit.

Jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar inap Sehun sudah menunjukkan angka 11.15, waktu yang lumayan larut.

"Maaf, aku dan Minseok tak bisa menginap untuk menemani Sehun malam ini. Minseok sedang hamil besar." Ucap Luhan memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Ya, pulanglah, nak. Segera bawa pulang Minseok, kasihan isterimu, sudah pucat sekali wajahnya." Jawab Tuan Oh lembut. Ia merasa tak tega melihat menantunya yang sudah terlihat sangat pucat itu.

"Benar, Han- _ah_. Pulanglah, biar Sehun _eomma_ yang menunggu. Dan kalian semua juga pulanglah. Biar aku yang menemani Sehun malam ini." Tambah Nyonya Oh.

" _Aniyo_ , _eommonim_. Biar aku saja yang menunggui Sehun malam ini. _Eommonim_ lebih baik pulang dan beristirahatlah. Wajah _eommonim_ juga terlihat pucat." Tolak Jongin dengan ramah.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sinar kesedihan dan kelelahan yang terpancar jelas di wajah wanita paruh baya yang ia kenal sebagai _eomma_ Sehun.

" _Gwaenchana_ , sayang. _Eommonim_ baik-baik saja." Tolak Nyonya Oh. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Jongin yang sedari tadi terus menangisi Sehun, menginap dan menunggui puteranya sendirian di rumah sakit.

"Benar kata Jongin, _eommonim_. Kalau _eommonim_ mengkhawatirkan Jongin disini, aku akan menemani Jongin menunggui Sehun malam ini. Jadi lebih baik _eommonim_ dan _abeonim_ ikut pulang bersama Luhan _hyung_ dan Minseok _noona_ saja. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ juga pulanglah, aku akan menemani Jongin disini." Ucap Chanyeol ikut membantah Nyonya Oh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Chan. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ pulang sekarang ya. _Eomma_ -mu sudah terlihat sangat lelah. Jada adikmu." Ucap Tuan Kim menyetujui usul Chanyeol.

"Tapi, Chanyeol- _ah_ -"

"Benar kata Chanyeol, _yeobo_. Lebih baik sekarang kita ikut pulang bersama Luhan dan yang lainnya. Besok pagi kita bisa datang lagi menemani Sehun." Perkataan nyonya Oh terpotong oleh kata-kata tuan Oh yang juga menyetujui usul Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. _Eommonim_ sangat berterimakasih padamu dan Jongin, Chan. Kalian anak yang sangat baik." Ucap Nyonya Oh mengalah.

" _Gwaenchanayo_ , _eommonim_. Sehun sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri, lagipula ia akan menikah dengan Jongin sebentar lagi." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis.

" _Geurae_ , kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, Chan, Jong. Jaga diri kalian disini ya." Ucapan tuan Kim sebelum berjalan kearah pintu keluar kamar inap Sehun bersama yang lainnya.

"Kau tunggulah disini, _oppa_ akan ke kafetaria untuk membelikanmu minuman, sejak tadi kau terus menangis. Tenggorokanmu pasti terasa kering sekali." Ucap Chanyeol pada Jongin yang sedang duduk di kursi _single_ di sebelah ranjang Sehun.

" _Ne_ , _oppa_." Jawab Jongin menyetujui perkataan _oppa_ -nya. Benar yang di bilang Chanyeol, tenggorokannya terasa sakit sekali saat ini.

" _Geurae_ , _oppa_ pergi sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum menutup pintu kamar inap Sehun, meninggalkan Jongin yang mulai kembali meneteskan air matanya, menangisi Sehun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut.._

Suasana di dalam kamar inap Sehun malam ini terasa sangat sepi, hanya suara mesin pendeteksi jantung yang terdengar teratur dan helaan nafas Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur di sofa yang ada di dalam kamar inap Sehun.

Pria tinggi itu pasti merasa sangat lelah hingga tertidur seperti itu, wajar saja sejak tadi ia dan Luhan yang mengangkat-angkat tubuh tinggi Sehun, padahal saat membelikan Jongin minuman di kafetaria tadi ia sempat meminum secangkir kopi untuk menghalau rasa kantuknya. Tapi tak berpengaruh banyak, ia tertap mengantuk dan tertidur seperti ini.

Awalnya Jongin berniat untuk terjaga hingga pagi, namun perlahan ia jatuh tertidur karena terbawa suasana hening yang seolah memaksanya untuk segera menutup mata.

Gadis itu terlihat tidak nyaman karena tidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi _single_ di sebelah ranjang Sehun, tapi rasa lelah tak mengizinkannya untuk bangun sedikitpun.

Saat jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam tepat. _Sehun_ membuka matanya dengan perlahan, dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Jongin yang sedang tertidur di kursi kecil di sebelah ranjangnya, juga Chanyeol _hyung_ yang juga tertidur dengan tubuh menekuk di sofa kecil di sudut ruangan.

 _Sehun_ merasa bingung, kenapa ia bisa tertidur di ruangan asing, bersama Jongin dan Chanyeol _hyung_ seperti ini.

 _Aaah_ , sekarang ia ingat kalau tadi ia sempat pingsan setelah terpeleset di dapur.

"Pasti mereka yang membawaku ke rumah sakit. Berlebihan sekali, aku hanya terpeleset di lantai dapur. Tak perlu di larikan ke rumah sakit seperti ini." Ucap _Sehun_ pelan.

Pandangannya kembali terpusat pada Jongin yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya. Ia merasa kasihan melihat gadis itu tertidur dengan posisi yang pasti terasa tidak nyaman.

Ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Jongin lalu menyuruhnya tidur di atas ranjangnya, biar ia yang tidur di kursi itu, mengingat sofa yang ada di kamarnya sudah ditempati Chanyeol _hyung_ yang sedang tidur.

Tapi _Sehun_ merasa sangat terkejut saat _ia_ berusaha menyentuh bahu gadis itu untuk membangunkannya, yang terjadi adalah _ia_ tak dapat menyentuhnya. Tangannya seperti _hologram_ yang akan tembus bila menyentuh sesuatu.

Matanya melotot _horror_ memandangi tangannya sendiri yang tak bisa menyentuh Jongin.

 _Sehun_ jadi teringat sebuah _film_ yang dulu ditontonya bersama Luhan _hyung_ saat mereka masih kecil, saat seseorang telah mati maka ia tak bisa menyentuh apapun.

Matanya semakin membulat _horror_ saat pemikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya. _Ia_ bertanya pada dirinya sendriri. Apa _ia_ benar-benar sudah mati?!

" _Ani_. Kau belum mati, tenanglah." Sebuah suara menjawab pertanyaan yang _ia_ tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Sehun_ dengan spontan mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah di mana suara itu berasal, jendela kamar inapnya.

Matanya semakin membesar terkejut melihat sesosok manusia berpakaian serba putih sedang terduduk damai di kusen jendela kamar inapnya.

Yang membuatnya merasas sangat terkejut adalah sayap. Sosok tersebut memiliki sayap dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Sayap putih, besar dan indah.

"Hahahaha. Wajahmu lucu sekali, Sehun- _ah_." Sosok tersebut tertawa pelan melihat reaksi lucu yang diberikan lelaki tampan di hadapannya.

Mendengar tawa mengejek dari sosok itu membuat Sehun berusaha keras mengendalikan dirinya dari rasa terkejut dan tak percaya. Saat ia sudah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, ia mulai mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa.

Sehun bahkan melupakan niatnya untuk membangunkan Jongin karna terkejut melihat sosok yang seharusnya ada di dunia _fantasy_ itu kini ada di hadapannya.

' _Ada apa sebenarnya ini?_ ' Tanya Sehun dalam hati. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat menunjukan keheranan yang ia rasakan.

Maka dengan ragu-ragu Sehun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada sosok itu.

" _Nuguseyo_? Kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam kamarku? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau ingin mencuri? Dan kenapa kau punya sayap di kedua sisi tubuhmu? Apa itu sayap palsu?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dengan ekspresi bingung yang Sehun berikan membuat tawa sosok itu semakin kencang.

"Hahahahaha! Kau lucu sekali Sehun- _ah_. Hahahaha."

Sehun hanya menatap ragu-ragu sosok yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di hadapannya.

" _Ekhm_. Baiklah, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu." Jawab sosok putih bersayap itu sesaat setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

Sehun hanya terdiam menunggu sosok itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku adalah _Suhojaro_ , panggil saja Suho. Aku adalah malaikat pelindungmu. Aku ada di kamarmu karena aku akan membantumu, bukan untuk mencuri. Dan tentu saja aku punya sayap, aku ini malaikat. Sayapku ini asli." Jelas malaikat itu panjang lebar.

 _Sehun_ merasa semakin bingung dan ingin tertawa saat mendengar penjelasan sosok di hadapannya. Ia merasa sangat tidak percaya. Tapi saat ia melihat ekspresi serius yang di berikan sosok itu dan melihat sayap yang bergerak-gerak di kedua sisi tubuhnya, memaksa _Sehun_ untuk percaya.

Suasana di dalam kamar inap Sehun berubah menjadi sangat hening.

 _Sehun_ sedang sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri yang masih tak percaya bahwa sosok itu adalah malaikat. Sedangkan malaikat itu menunggu apa yang akan _Sehun_ katakan setelah ia melihat malaikat pelindungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Maksudku untuk apa kau menampakkan dirimu padaku?" _Sehun_ bertanya pada malaikat itu dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius. Pertanyaan yang _Sehun_ ucapkan memecahkan keheningan berkepanjangan di ruangan itu.

"Aku adalah malaikat pelindungmu. Dan aku disini sedang menjalankan tugasku." Jawab Suho dengan pelan, ia mengerti manusia yang harus dilindunginga ini masih merasa bingung.

"Kalau kau memang malaikat pelindungku, seharusnya kau melindungi aku saat aku terpeleset didapur tadi." Ucap _Sehun_ lagi dengan kesal.

"Maafkan aku, tapi akulah yang membuatmu terpeleset dan koma. Itu adalah tujuanku untuk melaksanakan tugasku, untuk melindungimu." Jawab Suho dengan senyum kecil diwajahya

"Apa maksudmu? Koma? Siapa yang koma?" Tanya _Sehun_ lagi dengan suara keras. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan sosok di hadapanannya ini.

Mendengar pertanyaan _Sehun_ membuat senyuman yang senantiasa tercetak dibibir malaikat itu pun seketika lenyap. Digantikan dengan ekspresi prihatin. "Kau, Sehun. Kau sedang koma saat ini."

"Apa maksudmu?! Koma? Aku sedang koma kau bilang? _Ck_. Jangan bercanda. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan sedang berteriak padamu." Ucap _Sehun_ marah. Tentu saja ia merasa marah. Ia dipermainkan oleh sesosok putih bersayap yang mengaku malaikat pelindungnya.

Mendengar _Sehun_ yang semakin marah membuat Suho merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Kau memeang sedang koma saat ini. Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihatlah kebelakangmu. Kau sedang terbaring koma dirumah sakit ini." Suho menjawab dengan ekspresi prihatinnya.

 _Sehun_ yang mendengar itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan terkejut setengah mati melihat dirinya sedang menutup mata di ranjang yang sedang ia duduki saat ini.

 _Sehun_ terdiam kaku melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar merasa _shock_ melihat tubuhnya berbaring tak berdaya di sebuah ranjang, di hadapannya.

 _Sehun_ kembali teringat kejadian sebelum ia melihat malaikat itu, kejadian saat tangannya berubah menjadi _hologram_ saat ia berusaha menyentuh bahu Jongin.

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Ia yakin sekali pasti tidur dengan posisi seperti itu sangat tidak nyaman. Dan Sehun juga merasa yakin, gadis itu pasti tertidur saat menungguinya di rumah sakit ini.

 _Sehun_ melihat ke arah dimana sebuah jam berwarna putih tergantung di dinding. Hampir pukul satu pagi. Dimana keluarganya yang lain? Kenapa hanya gadis ini yg menungguinya? Dan dimana Krystal? Seharusnya Krystal lah yang menungguinya dirumah sakit ini, bukan Jongin.

"Gadis itu bukan gadis yang tepat untukmu, jadi jangan mengharapkannya." Tiba-tiba malaikat itu menjawab pertanyaan yang _Sehun_ ucapkan dalam hati.

 _Sehun_ menyerit bingung saat mendengar kata-kata malaikat itu. " _Bagaimana dia bisa tau apa yang sedang kufikirkan?_ " tannyanya dalam hati.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku ini malaikat pelindungmu. Jadi aku tau apapun tentangmu, apa yang ada di fikiranmu, bahkan masa depanmu." Jawab malaikat itu lagi.

 _Sehun_ menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung. "Jadi kau benar-benar malaikat pelindungku?" tanyanya lagi pada malaikat itu.

"Tentu saja. Dan, oh iya, namaku Suhojaro. Tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku padamu. Salam kenal. Semoga kau bisa mengingat namaku." Jawab Suho sambil mengenalkan diri - _lagi_ \- dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan _Sehun_.

Dengan spontan _Sehun_ menjabat uluran tangan Sang malaikat. Lagi-lagi ia merasa terkejut saat tangannya bisa bersentuhan dengan tangan Suho.

Dan akhirnya _Sehun_ pun memutuskan untuk percaya dengan semua yang terjadi. Ia koma. Ia berubah menjadi sebuah _hologram_ dan sosok yang ada dihadapannya adalah malaikat pelindungnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tadi kau bilang, kau sengaja membuatku koma. Jadi apa maksudnya.?" _Sehun_ bertanya pada Suho yang sedang duduk di sebelanya. Mereka sedang duduk di atas logo rumah sakit tempat Sehun di rawat sekarang. Menjadi _hologram_ membuatnya bisa melakukan hal apapun, bahkan terbang ke atas gedung tinggi seperti ini.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku membuatmu koma agar aku bisa melindungimu. Melindungi dirimu dimasa depan." Jawab Suho dengan menatap _Sehun_ serius.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku masih belum mengerti." Tanya _Sehun_ lagi. Ia masih merasa tidak paham dengan kata-kata yang di ucapkan malaikat pelindungnya.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan secara singkat. Dengarkan baik-baik." Jawab Suho dengan ekspresi yang lebih serius. Dan _Sehun_ hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

" _Cupid_ yang ditugaskan untuk menyatukanmu dengan seseorang yang menjadi takdirmu dimasa depan sudah merasa putus asa karna selalu gagal."

 _Sehun_ kembali menyerit bingung, " _Siapa yang malaikat ini maksud sebagai takdirnya?"_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kalau kau bertanya siapa takdirmu, maka akan kujawab Jongin. Jongin lah takdirmu. Tapi karena kau selalu menolaknya dan berlaku kasar padanya, _Cupid_ pun merasa tak sanggup lagi menjalankan tugasnya. Maka _Cupid_ mendatangiku dan meminta bantuanku untuk mengayukan kalian." Jawab Suho panjang lebar.

 _Sehun_ hanya menatap Suho dengan pandangan tak terima. Jadi dia di buat koma seperti ini hanya untuk di satukan dengan gadis itu. Kini ia merasa sedikit marah.

"Saat ini kau boleh merasa marah akan apa yang kulakukan, tapi setelah semuanya berakhir kau akan sangat berterimakasih padaku, _Sehun_." Ucap Suho lagi.

 _Sehun_ hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar kata-kata malaikat yang percaya diri ini.

"Baiklah akan aku lanjutkan. Dan akupun bersedia membantu _Cupid_ mu. Karena aku tau, kalau aku tak membantu _Cupid_ mu, kau akan sangat menyesal dimasa depan. Aku adalah malaikat pelindungmu, maka aku harus melindungimu dari penyesalanmu suatu hari nanti." Jelas Suho lagi.

 _Sehun_ kembali menampakkan ekspresi serius mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan Suho.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk melindungiku dari penyesalanku nanti? Aku sedang koma saat ini, kalau kau lupa. Jadi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun." Tanya _Sehun_ dengan ekspresi bingung yang sangat terlihat.

"Aku akan membawamu kemasa depanmu. Kalau kau tidak juga mengubah perlakuanmu pada Jongin setelah ini, maka masa depanmu akan seperti itu. Tapi kalau kau mulai mengubah perlakuan kasarmu pada Jongin, itu sangat bagus karena masa depanmu akan lebih indah dari sebuah pelangi." Ucap Suho dengan ekspresi menekan.

Lagi-lagi _Sehun_ merasa tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata malaikatnya ini. " _Tidak bisakah dia berbicara dengan bahasa sederhana yang bisa dimengerti manusia sepertiku?!_ " Sehun berdecak berdecak kesal dalam hati.

"Kalau kau masih tidak mengerti maka akan kujelaskan lebih rinci. Kau tak perlu menggrutuiku seperti itu." Ucap Suho dengan sedikit kesal. Dia merasa kesal pada manusia keras kepala ini. Padahal dia sedang membantunya, tapi manusia ini malah menggrutuinya.

"Baiklah. Jelaskanlah lebih rinci. Aku masih belum mengerti." ucap _Sehun_ mengalah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawamu kemasa _tiga_ _tahun_ dari sekarang. Ke tahun 2019. Kau tahu, jika masa depan bisa kau ubah. Jadi, kalau kau mengubah perlakuanmu pada Jongin, maka masa depanmu yang akan ku tunjukkan padamu ini juga akan berubah. Mengerti?" Tanya Suho.

"Em. Aku mengerti." Jawab _Sehun_ yang akhirnya mengerti.

"Kalau begitu ayo, kita harus bergegas pergi kemasa depanmu." Ajak Suho sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah, ayo. Tapi bagaimana caranya kita pergi kemasa depan?" Tanya _Sehun_ dengan tampang polosnya.

"Cukup pegang tanganku dan tutup matamu sampai aku menyuruhmu untuk membuka matamu lagi. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Suho.

"Oke, aku mengerti." Jawab _Sehun_ singkat.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang. Pegang tanganku erat-erat dan tutup matamu." Perintah Suhojaro yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh _Sehun_.

 _Sehun_ memegang tangan Malaikat pelindungnya dengan erat. Ia juga menutup matanya erat-erat jadi ia tak bisa melihat perjalanannya menuju masa depan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Bersambung dulu yaaaa ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Hai hai hai. Saya bawa Chapter dua IGTTFTCOD nih. Judulnya terlalu rumit gak sih? Saya juga masih ragu nih sama judulnya. Hehe._

 _Saya harap kalian suka sama fanfic saya yang ini ya. Karena fanfic ini sudah sejak lama banget saya susun plotnya, tapi belum percaya diri aja buat ngembanginnya jadi cerita. Tapi sekarang saya yakin buat nerusin cerita ini._

 _Dan buat yang kemaren tanya "Kenapa gak Real Madrid aja, thor?" saya cuma mau jawab karena klub bola favorite Luhan itu kan Manchaster United dan klub favorite saya itu Barcelona. Hehe. Saya pencinta Lionel Messi sejak tahun 2010. :)_

 _At last, bye bye, readers-nim~ o_


	3. Jongin and Yifan?

_**I Go To The Future To Change Our Destiny**_

 _ **Starring :**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Wu Yi Fan - Krystal Jung**_

 _ **and Suho as Guardian Angle**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Sehun pergi kemasa depan dengan bantuan malaikat pelindungnya untuk memperbaiki dan mengubah takdirnya bersama Jongin, gadis yang sangat mencintainya tapi selalu ia sakiti. Bisakah ia mengubah takdirnya agar menjadi lebih baik bersama Jongin?**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **There is a mature content in this fanfiction. If you're under 18, I ask you to leave this page. Because the sin is yours**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ I've warn you before ~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Note**_ **:**

 _ **Sehun**_ **(italic): Sehun dimasa depan.**

 **Sehun (biasa): Sehun dimasa sekarang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ Previous Chapter ~**_

 _Baiklah. Aku akan membawamu kemasa tiga tahun dari sekarang. Ke tahun 2019. Kau tahu, jika masa depan bisa kau ubah. Jadi, kalau kau mengubah perlakuanmu pada Jongin, maka masa depanmu yang akan ku tunjukkan padamu ini juga akan berubah. Mengerti?" Tanya Suho._

 _"Em. Aku mengerti." Jawab Sehun yang akhirnya mengerti._

 _"Kalau begitu ayo, kita harus bergegas pergi kemasa depanmu." Ajak Suho sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

 _"Baiklah, ayo. Tapi bagaimana caranya kita pergi kemasa depan?" Tanya Sehun dengan tampang polosnya._

 _"Cukup pegang tanganku dan tutup matamu sampai aku menyuruhmu untuk membuka matamu lagi. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Suho._

 _"Oke, aku mengerti." Jawab Sehun singkat._

 _"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang. Pegang tanganku erat-erat dan tutup matamu." Perintah Suhojaro yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Sehun._

 _Sehun memegang tangan Malaikat pelindungnya dengan erat. Ia juga menutup matanya erat-erat jadi ia tak bisa melihat perjalanannya menuju masa depan._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kita sudah sampai, Sehun. Kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang." Ucap Suho setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

Dengan perlahan _Sehun_ membuka matanya dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada sang malaikat.

 _Ia_ mengerjapkan matanya pelan, tapi setelah matanya terbuka dengan penuh, _ia_ tetap tak bisa melihat apapun. Yang dilihatnya hanya hitam, gelap.

"Kenapa gelap?" Tanya _Sehun_ pada malaikatnya.

"Sekarang kita sedang berada dikamar Jongin dan Yifan, suaminya." Jawab Suho dengan suara pelan. Ia menantikan bagaimana reaksi _Sehun_ saat tau Jongin sudah memiliki suami disini.

Tapi _Sehun_ tak menampakan ekpresi apapun, wajahnya tetap datar Seperti biasanya. Sangat datar. Membuat Suho yang melihatnya jadi merasa kesal. Pantas saja Cupid putus asa. Sehun ternyata sangat menyebalkan.

Karena tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari _Sehun_ , Suho memutuskan untuk kembali mengajak _Sehun_ berbicara.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Saat ini masih pukul tiga pagi. Jongin dan Yifan masih tertidur. Saat pagi tiba nanti, kau bisa memulai untuk melihat takdirmu." Ucap Suho yang lagi-lagi hanya di balas keheningan dari sang manusia.

" _Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kasihan sekali Jongin memiliki takdir seperti Sehun. Sudah baik suaminya adalah Yifan yang mencintainya. Jinjja."_ Gerutu Suho dalam hati.

 _Sehun_ dan malaikatnya hanya bisa terdiam lama. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, jadi ia hanya diam dan menontoni Jongin yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman dipelukan pria _bule_ itu.

Perlahan matahari mulai menampakkan diri, memasukan sinar-sinarnya yang hangat kedalam kamar yang Jongin tempati bersama suaminya melalui celah jendela kamar.

Jongin mulai terusik oleh sinar matahari yang menyinari kamarnya. Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya pelan, guna menyesuaikan fungsi penglihatannya.

Setelah menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, Jongin menoleh kesisi kiri tempat tidurnya dan tersenyum manis melihat wajah damai suami tampannya yang masih tertidur.

" _Aigoo_. Tampannya suamiku." Ucap Jongin pelan serta senyuman manisnya. Hingga hari ini ia masih saja merasa kagum dengan paras nyaris sempurna milik suaminya.

"Tampan apanya?! Lebih tampan juga aku!" Sehun berucap sinis dengan tampang menyebalkannya.

Suho yang mendengar komentar Sehun langsung menolehkan pandangannya kearah pria pucat itu lalu berseringai.

Jongin melirik kearah jam _digital_ kecil yang berada diatas nakas disebelah ranjangnya. Pukul 05:45 pagi. Waktu yang tepat untuk bangun dan mulai menyiapkan keperluan kantor suaminya.

Jongin kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang suami, lalu dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah sang suami.

Sehun yang melihat itu dengan spontan menahan nafasnya, sementara Suho yang melihat Sehun menahan nafas semakin melebarkan seringainya.

 _Chuup~_

Jongin mengecup mesra kening suaminya. Setiap hari ia selalu melakukan hal itu sebelum memulai harinya. Menurutnya, mencium kening suaminya di pagi hari adalah penyemangatnya sepanjang hari.

Setelah mengecup mesra dahi suaminya, ia segera turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menunju lemari besar yang berada dikamar mereka.

Jongin memilihkan setelan jas yang akan dipakai suaminya untuk bekerja hari ini. Ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada kemeja berwarna _broken_ _white_ dengan jas dan celana bahan berwarna merah marun juga sebuah dasi bergaris berwarna merah-putih untuk dikenakan suaminya.

Jongin meletakkan pakaian kerja suaminya di _sofa_ kecil yang ada dikamar merka. Lalu ia berjalan kearah pintu dan bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuknya dan suaminya. Mereka memang belum memiliki seorang anak, walaupun mereka sangat menginginkannya.

Setelah pintu kamar itu tertutup dan menelan seorang wanita yang daritadi _Sehun_ perhatikan dengan seksama, _ia_ mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pria yang sedang tertidur tanpa baju atasan diranjang yang sama dengan Jongin.

 _Sehun_ berjalan mendekati ranjang untuk melihat bagaimana rupa pria yang telah menjadi suami Jongin. Dan _ia_ merasa sangat kesal saat melihat wajah dan tubuh pria ini yang terlihat sempurna. Wajahnya tampan dan otot di tubuhnya terlihat sempurna.

"Benar yang Jongin ucapkan, pria ini tampan." Ucap _Sehun_ pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pria ini bernama Yifan. Ia menjadi suami Jongin sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Dan ia sangat mencintai Jongin, begitupula Jongin. Mereka adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai, pasangan sempurna." Ucap Suho yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping _Sehun_ , malaikat itu juga ikut memperhatikan Yifan yang masih tertidur. Ia menjelaskan apa yang tak ingin _Sehun_ ketahui.

"Dan kalau kau masih memutuskan untuk tidak memilih Jongin, maka pria ini lah yang akan menjadi takdir Jongin. Selamanya." Tambah Suho dengan ekspresi serius, membuat _Sehun_ yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mematung ditempat.

Suho yang melihat _Sehun_ hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak kembali menampilkan seringainya. Ia yakin saat ini _Sehun_ sedang berfikir sangat keras tentang masa depannya dan Jongin.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi kedapur untuk menyusul Jongin. Ia pasti sedang masak saat ini." Ajak Suho pada _Sehun_ yang masih terdiam ditempat.

"Baiklah." Jawab _Sehun_ singkat.

 _Sehun_ dan malaikat pelindungnya segera menyusul Jongin di dapur dan benar saja ucapan sang malaikat, Jongin sedang sibuk menumis sesuatu sambil sesekali bernyanyi pelan.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat ahli dalam memasak dan terlihat cantik. Penampilannya terlihat lebih dewasa sejak terakhir kali _Sehun_ lihat dirumah sakit.

 _Sehun_ mengakui dalam hati kalau Jongin yang saat ini sedang memasak dihadapannya adalah _type_ nya sekali.

"Dimana aku menyimpan tepung gandum yang kemarin baru kubeli ya? Aku lupa. Hehe." Ucap Jongin sambil tertawa kecil. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali melupakan sesuatu. Mungkin ia dehidrasi.

"Ah iya. Di _cabinet_ bawah!" Serunya setelah beberapa saat terdiam mencoba mengingat-ingat tepung gandumnya.

Jongin segera menundukan tubuhnya untuk mengambil tepung gandum yang ternyata ia simpan di _cabinet_ bawah dapurnya.

Sehun melebarkan matanya saat ia melihat wanita itu membukukan tubuhnya. Ia yang sedang berdiri di belakang wanita itu bisa melihat dengan jelas pantat bulat berisi yang hanya dilapisi calana dalam putih milik Jongin.

 _Sehun_ kesal sekali melihatnya.

Yang membuat _Sehun_ merasa kesal adalah _tanda merah keunguan_ yang bertebaran di sekitar pantat dan paha cokelat Jongin.

Ia menggeram marah saat mengingat satu-satunya kandidat tersangka yang dengan beraninya membuat _tanda-tanda_ itu di tubuh Jongin.

Suho yang juga melihatnya hanya tersenyum manis. Sudah sangat wajar kalau pasangan suami-isteri muda yang belum memiliki keturunan melakukan _hal_ itu.

Tapi saat ia melirik _Sehun_ yang menggeram marah, senyum indahnya berubah menjadi seringai kemenangan.

" _Sepertinya tugasku kali ini tak akan lama."_ Ucap Suho dalam hati.

Jongin kembali menegakan tubuhnya setelah mendapatkan tepung gandum yang ia cari. Kemudian ia langsung membuat adonan pancake untuknya sarapan.

Ia sudah menumiskan bayam dan brokoli untuk suaminya sarapan. Entahlah, hari ini ia sedang ingin memakan _pancake_ _raspberry_.

Setelah Jongin menyelesaikan masakannya, ia segera menyajikan makanan tersebut diatas piring untuk kemudian ia letakkan dimeja makan.

Jongin kembali berjalan ke arah kamar tidurnya, berniat membangunkan sang suami yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Sedangkan _Sehun_ dan Suho hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat Jongin sampai dikamar, ia langsung membuka _gordyn_ putih yang menggantung dijendela kamarnya.

Yifan yang mulai merasa terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya mulai menggeliat di atas ranjang tanpa membuka matanya.

Ia masih merasa lelah sekali. Sebagai seorang wakil direktur di sebuah perusahaan _property_ membuat pekerjaannya luar biasa banyak. Ditambah lagi ia yang semalam baru bisa memejamkan matanya pukul tiga malam karena merasa belum puas _mengerjai_ isteri seksinya.

Jongin segera menghampiri ranjang besarnya, ia duduk di sisi suaminya yang masih enggan membuka mata. Ia mulai mengusap pelan pipi suaminya sambil memanggil nama suaminya agar bangun.

"Yifan- _ah_ , bangunlah. Sudah pagi, kau harus bekerja." Ucap Jongin pelan.

"Aueuhm." Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang Yifan berikan pada isterinya.

Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lebar. Suaminya ini manis sekali.

" _Aigoo_. Suamiku manis sekali eoh." Ucap Jongin gemas sambil mencubiti pipi tirus Yifan, membuat suaminya terusik dan akhirnya membuka mata.

"Sakit... Aaaw, pipiku sakit, sayang." Ucap Yifan kesakitan. Ayolah, pipinya itu tirus sekali tak seperti pipi bulat isterinya, rasanya sakit sekali kalau dicubit-cubit seperti itu.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Jongin menyebalkan.

"Lepas sekarang juga atau kau tahu sendiri apa akibatnya." Balas Yifan yang masih memegangi tangan Jongin dipipinya sambil berseringai aneh. Seringai yang biasanya terlihat seksi itu kini terligat aneh karena pipinya yang terus ditarik-tarik oleh Jongin.

 _Sehun_ yang melihat pemandangan pasangan bahagia yang sedang bercanda itu merasa hatinya sesak entah karena apa.

"Aku tak takut. _Wleee_." Ucap Jongin menantang.

Yifan semakin melebarkan seringainya saat mendengar balasan Jongin. "Baiklah, kau yang memintanya, sayang." Ucap Yifan sambil menggerakan tubuhnya menindih tubuh isterinya.

"Aaaa~ Wu Yifan. Mau apa kau?" Jongin berucap ketus pada pria yang kini mengungkung tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, sayang." Jawab Yifan dengan senyum tampan yang justru terlihat membahayakan bagi Jongin.

"Ayolah, Fan. Semalam kita baru saja melakukannya. Tubuhku masih terasa sakit dan pegal sekali karena semalaman harus _berolahraga_ denganmu." Ucap Jongin sedikit memelas.

"Benarkah? Bagian mana tubuhmu yang masih terasa sakit dan pegal? Biar aku sembuhkan." Balas Yifan semakin menggoda.

" _Aniya_! Tak perlu kau sembuhkan." Tolak Jongin keras.

" _Anii_ ~ Aku ingin menyembuhkannya, sayang. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya diam dan menikmati, kali ini biar aku saja yang bergerak." Ucap Yifan _final_. Mau bagaimana lagi? Miliknya sudah kembali tegang dan ia sangat benci harus membereskannya dengan sabun didalam kamar mandi.

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah saat suaminya mulai membuka kancing-kancing atasan piyama yang ia gunakan.

"Apa ini? Kau tidak memakai _bra_? Sengaja menggodaku, eoh?" Ucap Yifan dengan menggoda saat ia berhasil melucuti piayama yang semalam ia pakai ditubuh Jongin.

"Untuk apa aku menggodamu?! Aku sengaja tidak memakai _bra_ karena putingku terasa perih sekali kalau aku memakai _bra_. Dan itu salahmu!" Jawab Jongin kesal.

Putingnya benar-benar terasa sakit dan perih kalau ia memakai _bra_. Suaminya ini memang keterlaluan mesumnya. Ia menyusu begitu kencang pada Jongin semalaman.

"Hehehe. Maafkan aku. Habisnya dadamu itu mengundang sekali. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut kali ini."

"Euuung. Yifan-ahhh."

Jongin hanya bisa mendesah saat Yifan mulai menggerakan lidahnya diatas putingnya yang masih terasa perih.

Hati _Sehun_ semakin terasa sesak dan sakit saat melihat Jongin yang mulai bercinta dengan pria lain selain dirinya. Ia ingin sekali berteriak pada pria yang sedang menyusu pada Jongin untuk jangan menyentuh miliknya.

Tapi ia sadar itu percuma. Jongin dan Yifan tak akan bisa mendengar suaranya yang saat ini hanya berupa arwah.

"Kalau kau tak sanggup melihatnya, kita bisa keluar dari sini sekarang juga." Ucap Suho pengertian. Ia mengerti sekali akan perasaan manusia disebelahnya ini.

" _Aniyo_! Aku akan tetap disini sampai mereka selesai." Jawab _Sehun_ yakin. Matanya menatap lurus pada Jongin yang terus mendesah nikmat.

"Aahh, eeunghh, Fan. Sudah, perih. Aaahh." Ucap Jongin disela-sela kegiatannya mendesah.

 _Ploop_

Seperti yang Jongin inginkan, Yifan langsung melepas kulumannya pada kedua puting Jongin yang memerah.

Pria tampan itu langsung mencium mesra bibir tebal Jongin sambil mengusap-usap lembut kedua sisi tubuh Jongin yang tak terlapisi kain. Wanita itu hanya menggunakan celana dalam putihnya saat ini.

Yifan menurunkan tubuhnya kedepan selangkangan Jongin sesaat setelah ia melepaskan cumbuan mesranya pada bibir seksi isterinya.

"Aku buka sekarang ya." Ucap Yifan meminta izin sambil menarik pelan celana dalam Jongin kearah kaki wanita itu.

Kini tubuh cokelat berisi milik Jongin sudah terpampang nyata tanpa halangan didepan wajahnya. Seksi sekali. Apalagi banyak _kissmark_ yang masih terlihat jelas dikulit eksotis isterinya.

"Kau seksi sekali, Jong." Ucap Yifan memuji. Ia tulus saat mengatakan isterinya itu seksi, bukan hanya gombal semata.

Jongin yang lagi-lagi mendengar Yifan memujinya seksi merona hebat.

"Kau ini. Jago sekali menggombaliku." Ucap Jongin sambil mendudukan tubuh telanjangnya. Lalu kedua tangannya ia arahkan keselangkangan Yifan yang mulai mengembung.

"Sssshhh, Jonghh." Yifan tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesis nikmat saat penisnya sedang digenggam erat oleh jari-jari lentik isterinya dari luar bokser yang ia gunakan. Ia memang sejak semalam hanya tidur menggunakan boksernya.

Jongin tersenyum cantik mendengar desisan sang suami. Saat ia melirik wajah tampan suaminya, ia semakin tersenyum lebar karena wajah tampan itu sangat menyiratkan kenikmatan yang dirasakan suaminya.

Dengan perlahan Jongin mengeluarkan penis tegang Yifan, kemudian melingkarinya dengan jari-jari hangatnya. Ia hanya mengusap-usap pelan batang penis Yifan tanpa berniat melakukan lebih.

"Jangan menggodaku, sayang." Peringat Yifan.

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang kau yang akan bergerak kan? Jadi aku tak akan melakukan apapun, tugasku kan hanya diam dan menikmati saja." Jawab Jongin sambil menggoda Yifan.

Yifan berseringai tampan saat mendengar ucapan menggoda isterinya, ia akui ia memang mengatakan hal itu tadi saat membujuk Jongin. Tapi ia tak menyangka Jongin akan menggodanya dengan kata-kata itu.

" _Okay_. Kau hanya perlu diam dan menikmatinya." Yifan langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin agar kembali berbaring.

Pria tampan itu segera bangun untuk membuka boksernya dengan kilat, kemudian ia menindih tubuh seksi Jongin.

"Kau ingin _foreplay_ tambahan atau langsung ke inti saja, sayang?" Tanya Yifan pada Jongin yang sedang tersenyum menggoda dibawahnya.

"Langsung saja bagimana? Kau kan harus pergi kerja hari ini, jadi langsung saja agar kau tidak terlambat bekerja." Jawab Jongin pengertian, membuat Yifan yang mendengarnya semakin cinta dan _Sehun_ mulai merasa menyesal.

"Baiklah aku langsung saja ya." Setelah mengucapkannya Yifan langsung mendaratkan bibir tebalnya diatas bibir tebal isterinya, ia mencium Jongin dengan ganas guna mengalihkan rasa sakit yang akan Jongin rasakan saat ia mulai memasukan penisnya nanti.

Tangan besarnya ia arahkan ke penisnya sendiri, mengocoknya sebentar agar benar-benar keras. Lalu ia arahkan tangannya kearah vagina Jongin. Ia masukan dengan perlahan kedua jarinya kedalam sana, lalu memasuk-keluarkannya sebentar, tak perlu sampai menemukan titik nikmat Jonginnya. Ia melakukannya hanya untuk membuka jalan masuk untuk penisnya.

"Aku masukan sekarang ya." Ucap Yifan pelan. Ia mulai mengarahkan kepala penisnya didepan pintu masuk vagina Jongin, mengeseknya perlahan lalu memasukannya dengan hati-hati.

"Aaangggghh, Fan-aaaah."

"Shit. Sssshhh. Kau masih terasa seperti pertama kali kita melakukannya, sayang." Ucap Yifan.

" _Aniihh_. Kau saja yang semakin besar. Haaahhh." Balas Jongin.

"Arrgmh. Akan kumulai sekarang."

 _Blsssh_

"Aaaaasshh."

"Yyaaaghh."

Yifan langsung menancapkan penisnya dalam-dalam, lalu mulai memasuk-keluarkan penisnya berirama.

"Eungghh. Disana." Teriak Jongin disela desahannya.

Yifan yang mendengar Jongin mendesah keras seperti itu semakin bernafsu. Ia semakin menghentakan penisnya cepat dan dalam.

"Yeaaaah, _greathh_."

Sementara _Sehun_ dan Suho yang masih setia menonton kegiatan pribadi Jongin dan Yifan hanya bisa terdiam.

Wajah _Sehun_ bahkan sangat merah saat ini. Ia bukan memerah tersipu atau teransang karena melihat altivitas intim langsung dihadapannya. Wajahnya merah karena menahan rasa marahnya.

Entah kenapa _Sehun_ sangat benci melihat pemandangan dihadapannya ini, padahal biasanya ia sangat suka menontoni video-video orang yang sedang bercinta. Ia tak mencintai Jongin, apalagi Yifan. Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat Jongin dan Yifan bercinta seperti itu.

"Mungkin aku sudah mulai mencintai Jongin." Ucapnya dalam hati.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Makanlah." Ucap Jongin sambil menyerahkan sepiring nasi dan sayuran tumis dipiring suaminya.

" _Gomawo_ , sayang." Balas Yifan dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk bersama di meja makan untuk memakan sarapannya yang cukup terlambat.

Mereka benar-benar menyelesaikan _kegiatan_ mereka dalam waktu singkat, hanya setengah jam lewat beberapa menit saja. Maklumlah, Yifan hanya sempat satu kali _keluar_.

Sementara Sehun dan Suho sudah berdiri dipojok ruang makan untuk menonton kebahagiaan Jongin dan Yifan yang terasa menyakitkan bagi Sehun.

"Malam ini kau pulang jam berapa, Fan?" Jongin memulai pembicaraan ringan mereka.

"Eeuum. Sepertinya pukul tujuh, Jong. Pekerjaanku sudah hampir habis, jadi aku tak perlu lembur-lembur lagi seperti sebelumnya." Jawab Yifan sambil memasukan sesendok nasi dan sepotong brokoli kedalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau kau tidak lembur lagi. Aku khawatir melihat wajahmu yang sangat lelah itu." Balas Jongin senang.

" _Ne_. Aku juga senang sekali tak perlu lembur lagi. Jadi aku punya banyak waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan bersamamu, bukan bersama kertas-kertas bodoh itu." Yifan mengendus sebal.

" _Aigoo_. Kertas-kertas menyebalkan itu lah sumber pemasukanmu, Fan." Balas Jongin dengan senyuman manisnya.

" _Aigoo_. Isteriku ini cantik sekali ya kalau tersenyum. Tak salah aku berusaha sangat keras merebut perhatianmu dari Sehun dulu." Ucap Yifan santai.

"Cih. Gombal." Jongin juga menanggapinya dengan santai.

Tapi tidak _dengan_ Sehun yang kembali menggeram marah mendengar ucapan Yifan.

"Jadi pria _bule_ itu yang menggoda Jongin?" Tanya _Sehun_ pada Suho.

"Ya. Yifan sudah sangat mencintai Jongin sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Bahkan ia berusaha sangat keras untuk mendapatkan Jongin. Tak peduli dengan Jongin yang dulu sangat mencintaimu." Jelas Suho.

"Brengsek! Berani sekali dia merebut miliku." _Sehun_ semakin merasa marah dan benci pada pria _bule_ itu.

"Jongin bukan milikmu saat Yifan berusaha mendapatkannya dulu. Bahkan kau sendiri yang membuang gadis itu." Balas Suho kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya _Sehun_ tak mengerti.

"Biar kuajak kau kemasa kau membuang Jongin saat itu. Ayo pegang tanganku dan pejamkan matamu." Perintah Suho.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Hai, saya bawa IGTTFTCOD chapter tiga nih. Saya juga sudah memasukan scene rated M di chapter ini, tapi maaf, yang ena-ena itu KrisKai, bukan HunKai. Karena let's save the best for the last. Hehe._

 _Gimana? Kalian suka gak sama chapter ini? Saya buat adegan ranjang itu setelah saya tanya-tanya dan ngobrol serius sama beberapa teman-teman saya yang sudah menikah loh. Saya bahkan dibilang yang enggak-enggak sama mereka karena nanyain hal tabu kaya gitu. Hehe. Tapi untungnya mereka tetep jawab berbagai pertanyaan yg saya ajukan._

 _Disini ada yang lagi demam Descendant Of The Sun juga seperti saya? Aaah, Yoo Sijin Big Boss nya ganteng banget disitu, saya sampe berniat untuk pacaran sama tentara aja. Kebetulan rumah saya juga ada dilingkungan markas TNI AD dan Brimob Polri. Hehe._

 _At last, bye byeee~_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wanna review? Thanks before. :)**_


End file.
